A Broken Life
by N3RDH3RD
Summary: Rosemary is new to a small town in Florida. On her first day of High School she runs into none other then the Legendary Cry. But after she learns more about him will she be able to coup with both of their sketchy pasts? Rated T for... I don't know. It might get stranger over time.
1. Proluge

_Hey this is my second story on here but this is the first that I'll continue. _ So sorry if m grammar sucks.

_Please review and leave a comment. I'd be a great help if you would leave me some helpful tips._

**Prologue**

I remember watching my house lighting up in flames as I was dragged away. My parents were still in there… My 8 year old mind couldn't coup with what was going on around me.

Since both my hands were being held by my captives I couldn't hide my already tear stained face. I could feel something in my pajama pocket and remembered: Tomorrow would be my birthday. They had given me a present to open as soon as I woke up. More tears rushed down my face and I began to sob.

They dropped my arms and I immediately tried to run back to my burning home. Before I could even make it to my feet one of them kicked me down. Almost immediately I heard a snap. I looked up trying not to cry even more. The man that had kicked me had a large beard framing his face and his eyes seemed full of fiery rage.

"Don't even THINK about running," A wad of spit landed next to my head. ", slut."

Out of instinct I tried to gasp. To my ears that word was a curse. "M-mommy says that's a b-bad word…"

"Well mommy's not here, is she? That's because she's-" His sentence was cut off by the flashing of red and blue lights down the street. The man reached out to grab me but his companion quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him in the other direction.

"There is no time!" He yelled as the disappeared into the dark.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello My loves! Chapter on is _**Finally**_ complete! I worked my very best on this one and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and help me out! _

_Kisses!_

**Chapter 1**

My blaring alarm clock woke me up with a start. Sweat dripped down my face as I grabbed for my notebook. I flipped through the pages covered in strange words and symbols I had seen before. From what I could tell I'd been having the same dream for the past few weeks. But I can only ever remember a few things.

I uncapped my pen and wrote one word: Present.

My alarm went off again yelling at me to get up. I turned my clock off and looked up at my calendar, Oct. 28. The day of my birthday and my first day of school in another new town. I groaned grumpily and got out of my bed to get dressed.

I threw on my black halo 4 shirt, a pair of shorts and my favorite camo combat boots. Before I ran out of my room I pulled my hair up and put on my baseball cap.

Down stairs my cousin Camilla (whom everyone says I look like) was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" She yelled as I entered the kitchen. On the counter sat a huge cake that read 'Long Live the Heroine'. I assumed it was a reference to my youtube channel. TheArtificialHeroine.

"what the hell are you planning? Only the two of us live here." I said as I grabbed my lunch off the counter next to her.

A grin spread across her face. "Let's just say I felt bad about making you moving again. And that I hope you don't kill me when you find out."

I smiled a goofy grin. "Fine don't tell me." As I ran out the door I slung my bag over my shoulder. Today was DEFINATLY going to be a good one.

* * *

I stood at the bus stop as people began gathering around me. For some reason my heart started pounding in my chest. What if nobody liked me? What if I became the outcast that always at alone at lunch?

_Stop thinking like that!_ I thought to myself. _If they don't like you that's their lose._

From the corner of my eye I saw a figure walking away from the stop. He was wearing a backpack which made me think I should be going to school. Was it easier to walk than to ride the bus? I shrugged and followed in the direction he had gone. I have to admit, faster-than-the-bus wasn't the only reason I had gone after him. Something about him seemed so… familiar.

And before you ask, no, I don't just follow after strangers because my gut tells me to.

After a few blocks of following him I could tell he was checking over his shoulder. Something white was obscuring most of his face but I could faintly see a smug grin on his lips.

Without warning he stopped walking and looked up at the sky. You know, heroines aren't supposed to follow the creepy guy away from the big group of people. It's like the number one scary movie rule."

I stopped about a foot away from him. In reality I had only caught a few of the words he had spoken. "What?" I said, truly confused.

With one swift movement he turned around and closed the space between us, his face only inches from mine. "And isn't the heroine supposed to pay attention to everything around them, always?"

My face burned bright red as I stared up at him. Now that I was looking at him I saw what I couldn't before. He had a white poker face mask covering half his face. The smile he held hadn't faded. He was so familiar!

"Um… I-I thought I would make it to school faster if I followed you. I looked down at my combat boots as my mind raced to figure out how I knew that mask.

"The Artificial Heroine, lost in her new town. Sad isn't it?" He said softly.

I looked up, surprised. "You watch my videos? So that's how you know who I am?" _Think, Think, Think!_ I yelled at myself.

The man in the mask simply laughed and his voice became deep and persuasive. "You've spoken to me before." He said as he inched closer. "It hurts to think you do not remember."

My face burned brighter as I finally made the connection. _The voice, the mask, I'm so stupid!_ "Cry!" I yelled as I pulled him into a hug. He seemed taken off guard but that quickly wore off and he held me tightly.

He pushed away with a large grin tracing his face. I might have been mistaken but I'm pretty sure the edges of his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Rosy, you didn't tell me you were moving to Florida!" He said happily.

I laughed, I had never met Cry in person. Sure we'd video chatted a thousand times before but actually being this close to him my butterflies dance in my stomach. "I was gonna announce it in my next video."

"Man, the guys are going to be so stoked!" Cry began.

A confused look crossed my face. "The guys?"

His smile widened and he grabbed my hand and dragged me along. "Come on!"

At that precise moment in time my life was completely and utterly perfect, or so it seemed.


End file.
